Carta de cumpleaños
by MioA-15
Summary: Querida Madoka... Aquí te explico mis razones de las cosas que he hecho.. Todo es por ti... Todo es para verte feliz. [ONE-SHOT, MadoHomu]


**Disclaimer:** PMMM ni toda su franquicia, me pertenecen. Ojalá asi fuera...

* * *

 **CARTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

-.11.3, Mitakihara Town

Estimada Madoka:

Me dijeron que debería proteger lo que más amo. Decidí entonces que la única manera que podría hacerlo, sería convirtiéndome en tu peor enemiga. En alguien que desafíe las leyes que has impuesto, aún a costa de los sentimientos e ignorando mi corazón roto en cada acción, quizás egoísta, que ejecutaba.

No soy mala.

Tan sólo obedezco las reglas de mi corazón.

Tan sólo mi deber es protegerte frente a aquello que habías creado de manera altruista, para una Humanidad que siquiera recordaba tu nombre. Querida mía, tan sólo eras un concepto, mientras millones de personas en este planeta, le daban sus ofrendas al Dios equivocado.

Después de todo, si fuera por ti, serías capaz de dejarte morir con tal de ver a una sociedad recompuesta. Tenías valores altos, deseos realmente honestos y muy bonitos. Mientras yo, no soy más que una humana que observa a su dios con absoluta devoción. Pero es momento de acabar con todo. No hay manera congruente de que te dejes llevar por tantos sentimientos desinteresados. Si no eres tú, alguien más lo haría. Tan sólo deja que yo cargue este peso enorme, para alivianar tus pequeños hombros y disfruta, regocíjate de una vida perfecta, tal como la mereces, luego de haber luchado por tanto.

Quizás sí, estoy loca. Quizás sí, he perdido el sentido de lo correcto, de la virtud y del buen camino.

Es posible que los valores propios se hubieran trastocado, luego de viajar una y otra vez para salvarte. Muchas veces dije que me había perdido en algún momento de las cien veces que te vi morir. Y cuando lo tuve cerca, cuando ya era tangible tu salvación, cuando el laberinto personal y psicológico tenía una salida enorme y gloriosa; diste la espalda para seguir tu destino marcado por la tragedia.

¿Qué podía sentir?

Desesperación. Nostalgia. Ira. Dolor.

No estoy segura en qué orden aparecieron estos sentimientos profundamente humanos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, he dejado que estos sentires nublaran la capacidad de raciocinio para finalmente atraparme en una espiral de la que ya no podré escapar. Ni en un millón de laberintos, ni en un cuarto de siglo, puedo ser capaz de sobrellevar tantos pesares. No eres más que un concepto, es probable que tu hermano sea el único capaz de recordarte con más claridad que yo. Es posible también que lo visites asiduamente para jugar y observar su crecimiento; a la vez que a tus padres. Junko siempre sigue vital y jovial, después de todo, apenas recuerda que ha tenido una hija tan maravillosa como tú.

Pero, retomando el hilo de esta pequeña carta, si con eso puedo tenerte a salvo, lejos del sufrimiento; protegerte de los demonios y hacerte feliz; a pesar de saber que rompo las reglas, entonces, estoy dispuesta al sacrificio.

Quiero que sepas que Kyoko, me enseñó que el sacrificio por aquella persona amada, es el regalo más lindo que la vida puede darte. La observé morir por aquella persona que había llegado a amar con su alma unas cuantas veces, aun sabiendo que quizás era probable que jamás le correspondería… Al menos en esos tiempos. Hoy en día, puede que la situación sea diferente. Esa joven por la que dio todo, ha vuelto para protegerla, para amarla, para hacer algo muy parecido a lo que yo hago contigo, aunque sea eso es lo que más deteste al verme. Sabe que en el fondo, ambas podemos ser muy parecidas a la hora de dar nuestra alma por quienes amamos. Después de todo, se dice que los peores enemigos, en realidad, somos nada más y nada menos, que nosotros mismos.

A Kyoko, la vi con ese vacío en los ojos al inicio de nuestros violentos y nada usuales encuentros, para luego ser llenados con el regocijo y la esperanza de nuevo. Y era así que a último momento, se abrazabas feliz al fatídico destino.

Estaba escrito, daría todo una y mil veces por Sayaka Miki, sin importar las consecuencias.

Ella curaría sus heridas emocionales, le daría la sensación de encontrarse protegida y amada. Era aquél ungüento que tanto necesitaba en diferentes momentos difíciles, por lo que pude observar su dinámica. Eran la expresión de puro amor desinteresado; al menos, viniendo de sus acciones puras y honestas, para mantenerla en paz.

Entonces, reflexiono, si dar la vida es tan bello como lo vi en tantas líneas de tiempo, estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo.

Si para verte feliz, Madoka, debo convertirme en aquella persona que odias, entonces, seré tu peor pesadilla. No me importa si te alejas de mí. Estoy más que dispuesta a que luches en mi contra, que destroces cada rasgo personal y psicológico. Bueno... como si eso fuera posible...

Estoy más que mentalizada que ya estoy rota, despedazada por dentro y fuera, he perdido el norte, el sentido, las ganas de seguir adelante. Lo único que en realidad, me mantiene aquí en este mundo, siendo tu antagonista, es el hecho de que deseo velar por tu felicidad. Madoka, sabes que una herida física apenas podría ser algo que me dejara en absoluta desventaja. Es la desesperación y las ganas de hacer algo por ti las que me llevaron a acometer tu secuestro en este mundo nuevo que he creado.

Mi deseo es verte crecer. Anhelo con todo mi corazón que decidas tu futuro, te anotes en una universidad, seas una persona exitosa, puedas encontrar el amor de tu vida y establecer un futuro prometedor y una larga lista de etcéteras. Ya sabes, el sueño americano.

Sé que tienes un alma muy pura y quizás podrías estudiar en el futuro algo como medicina o veterinaria, para ayudar a aquellos que no tienen voces para defenderse. Tengo absoluta certeza de que podrías ser también una enfermera o cualquier profesión; incluso las humanitarias, donde sacarías todo tu lado más cálido y sincero que posees. Esa belleza de tu alma es la que me ha cautivado lo suficiente como para cometer estos actos tan atroces que mi yo anterior se escondería debajo de las sábanas hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Entiéndeme Madoka, por favor.

Esto ya es un ruego:

Sólo quiero verte feliz.

Una vez más.

Deseo que sonrías sinceramente, con esa luz en tus orbes que hacen que mi corazón palpite enloquecido de alegría.

Sólo una vez más...

Crece, ama, ríe, llora, yo estaré ahí para limpiar las lágrimas y plantar una sonrisa en tus labios, en tus momentos más oscuros.

Estas son las razones por las que decido mutilar mis principios inocentes, en algo oscuro, siniestro y lleno de locura, para algunas personas que no comprendieron los verdaderos propósitos y metas.

Incluso cuando sonrías a alguien más, mi deseo es que lo hagas. Considero absolutamente, que aún no es tiempo para apartarte de quienes amas y ellos están felices de tenerte para sí.

Si tan sólo una vez más, te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que tienes para ganar con mis leyes, entonces...

Con eso, ven, ámame o mátame.

Ya sé que puedo descansar en paz

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Madoka.**

 **Siempre tuya, Akemi Homura.**

* * *

 **Yo! Belle's here!**

 **¿Cómo anda la gente bonita de este fandom?**

 **Este es el primer fanfic que dejaré por aquí sobre Puella Magi Madoka Magica, otra de las series que más amo. Estoy muy emocionada de poder subirlo, ya que tenía varias ideas y escritos para tirar al techo, pero no sabía con cuál quedarme...**

 **Ah, la incertidumbre~.**

 **Publicaré de Bleach y de Madoka. Quizás vaya subiendo un par más de otras series, para mantener activa la memoria de series excelentes y memorables.**

 **Me encanta el shonen (así como locura por éste género), el seinen, yuri y slice of life; aunque algunas veces he escrito algo de yaoi xD a pedido de personas cercanas.**

 **Comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, rechazos, todo estará bien recibido en la sección dereviews para aquellos que quisieran comentar. Me enantaría que digan honestamente qué opinan de este fanfic.**

 **Sore ja, matta ne~!**


End file.
